Teenage Tragedy
by PinkCherry833
Summary: Everything was going just perfect for all the digidestined. Until the day of Yamato's 18th birthday. That was when all hell broke loose. [Taiora, Sorato, Takari, Daiyako, OCOC]


Hiiii

READ FIRSTTT:

All of the original characters from 1st season are Seniors (besides Kari and TK of course)  
The rest of the characters (from season 2..including TK and Kari) are sophmores (10th graders)  
Mimi is in America during the story  
Joe is in an honors highschool (studying to become a doctor)

Krista is my original character in this story. If you don't like original characters in fanfics, then I advise that you don't read this one. Because she is one of the more major characters in this story. So PLEASE do not give reviews that are hurtful to the OC, because I did warn you : Thanks.

R&R please and thank yooouu! And constructive critisism is always welcome. But please don't be too harsh, I'm new at this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. The only thing I do own is the storyline/plot of this fanfic. Yeaah..you get that point. .

* * *

Yamato Ishida had a long day. Band rehearsal seemed to go on for hours and for once the strings on his bass left him feeling numb rather than comforted. He had purposefully ignored the fact it was his birthday, giving their guitar player, Tony, the death glare when he attempted to slap his butt to celebrate. He walked slowly to his apartment, sighing as he jammed the key into the lock. 

Inside, the entire digidestined team (minus Mimi and Joe) was waiting to surprise him.

Miyako grunted, crossing her arms impatiently. "Ugh! Is he here yet?"

"Shh!" Tai growled from behind the TV, "I hear something!"

Sora signaled everyone to hide and watched as they darted in various places before taking her place beside Tai. She gave him a flirty smile just as the door clicked open.

Everyone jumped out as Yamato entered the room. "SURPRISE!"

Yamato facefaulted. "G-guys..."

Tai grabbed Matt in a headlock and attempted to give him a noogie. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Ishida! Didn't think we'd let you go without a party, did ya?" he asked, cheerfully.

Everyone looked at Yamato to see that his face wasn't lit with joy but darkened with a frown.

Davis still stood with his arms in the air, eyes closed, smiling like an idiot.

TK breathed sharply. "Oh no..." He knew his brother...he didn't like celebrations. But since it was his 18th birthday, he thought Yamato wouldn't mind.

Miyako blinked, Matt didn't look too happy. She nudged Davis in the ribs to get his attention.

Davis blinked a few times and finally pulled his hands from the air, hastily shoving them in his pockets.

Silence filled the empty living room.

Davis turned to Miyako, a bewildered expression upon his face. "Maybe he didn't hear us?"

Yamato shoved Tai off of him. "Yea... great. Thanks guys..." He walked over to the kitchen table and placed his bass on the floor, sighing loudly.

Koushiro walked up to the bewildered Tai. "I don't think that went over too well, Taichi-san."

Tai groaned.

TK followed Yamato into the kitchen and placed a hand on his shoulder. After a moment TK sighed and stepped in front of Matt who was obviously ignoring him.

"Listen, I know you don't like parties, but I thought 18 might be an exception." T.K paused, receiving various different glares from Yamato. "Give me a break, man! This is getting old. Can't you just have some fun once and awhile?"

Matt glared at his younger brother and stood. "This just isn't the time, TK," He pushed past his brother and stormed into his room, slamming the door shut.

"Dude, what crawled up his a-- OW!" Tai yelled as Kari stood on his foot in the middle of the curse.

A head poked up from behind the couch and tapped Miyako on the shoulder. "Is the party over?"

Miyako turned around.

A younger girl smiled brightly at her. She looked about 16.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Miyako yelled, not really caring if Yamato heard her. "Someone crank up the music, he'll come out sooner or later!"

Kari blinked. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Yolei."

The younger girl nodded. "I don't think Matt would appreciate that much..." she added with a sigh.

"No, Yolei's right! It's about time he lightens up and deals with the fact that some people in the world actually want to have fun!" Tai retorted.

Suddenly Tai took a double take and blinked. "Uh... by the way... who are you?"

The girl blushed. He was pretty cute. "Krista." she smiled brightly, with a slight tilt of her head.

Sora placed her arm around the girl, looking at Tai. "She's my cousin."

Tai sweatdropped. "Dude, I didn't know you had a cousin."

T.K sighed and exited the kitchen, plopping down on the couch. He sighed and placed his chin in his palms. "I should have known..."

Kari walked slowly up the young blonde and placed her arms gently around his back and shoulders. "Its ok, TK."

"We all thought Yamato would have grown out of that phase by now." Kari continued.

T.K exhaled, his breath slightly shaking. "I just don't know why he's like this..." he began, facing Kari. "He's just so...lonely."

In his room, Yamato fell onto his bed, placing an arm over his eyes.  
_I can't believe him... TK knows I hate this kind of stuff._

Yamato flipped over and placed the pillow over his head, attempting to block out the noise... to block out... everything._  
_

Davis suddenly threw himself onto the couch between Kari and TK. He turned to Kari.

"Hi Kari!" he smiled brightly, a soft shade of pink coming over his cheeks. Then he turned to TK and gave him a disgusted look. "TC..." he greeted. Then he turned back to Kari.

T.K sighed. "Hello Davis."

Kari fell backwards slightly at the force of Davis plopping on the couch beside her.

"Hi Daisuke," she greeted, attempting to sound nice despite the tension that filled the air.

Davis grinned. "Hey Kari, guess what?"

"What?" she asked, somewhat unenthusiastically.

Suddenly, Krista heard a whooshing behind her and ducked down, as did Sora. And before Tai could speak, Matt's birthday cake was smeared across his face.

Sora looked at Tai and blinked a few times before her and Krista burst into a giggle fit, pointing at the blushing Yagami.

Taichi's eyes grew wide, making two gaping holes in the frosting. He blushed before quickly turning red in anger! "OK, WHO DID THAT!"

No answer came. Sora and Krista slid to the floor, laughing so hard they started to cry.

"Well..." Davis began, beginning to sound nervous. "I was thinking...if you weren't going to go to the dance with anyone..." Davis paused and exhaled deeply. He retrieved two tickets from his pocket.

Whatever attention Kari was attempting to give to Davis was immediately placed on her brother, who had gone into an all out rant.

"Kari?" Davis sniffled. "Kari, are you listening to me?"

"I'm going to KILL THE-" Tai screamed.

Kari stood up. "TAICHI!" she scolded as he cursed loudly.

Davis whimpered. "Kaaarriiii..."

Miyako walked up behind Davis and snickered, rubbing her fist in his hair as Kari ran to her brother. "Better luck next time Davis!"

Tears escaped Davis' eyes. "N-nooooooo..." he whined, sinking his head into his hands.

Iori looked at the bickering that had ensued within the small Ishida apartment.

Slowly he walked around a screaming Tai and took a seat next to TK.

T.K snorted. "Besides, she's going with me." he added, giving Davis a sympathetic look.

Davis' head lifted from his hands and he started to choke T.K with a nearby throw pillow. "YOU LITTLE!"

As Davis erupted, Iori began to wonder if he had chosen the wrong spot to sit.

"DAVIS!" Miyako screamed attempting to pull the goggle-bearing boy off the blonde.

Davis fell over onto T.K, squishing little Iori. "I SWEAR, T.K! KEEP AWAY FROM MY GIRL OR I'LL--" He felt hands place themselves around Davis's eyes.

"M-Miyakooo..." Davis turned to the purple-haired girl. "T-T-T-T-T..."

"T.K!" was all he managed to sob, throwing his arms around her.

Miyako's eyes went wide as Davis fell into her. She looked at TK and Iori for help.

T.K shrugged, still gasping for air.

Miyako was about to comfort the hysterical boy when she felt his face press straight between her boobs. Her face grew hot before…. SMACK!

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" she shrieked.

Davis quickly pulled back and placed his hand on his cheek that was now almost as red as Miyako's face.

Miyako stuttered at him, not sure what to say before finally storming off in embarrassment.

"W-what did I do now?" Davis turned to T.K.

T.K just shrugged.

Iori joined him.

Tai angrily wiped the cake from his face with his hands, simply smearing them and his clothes with icing.

Sora and Krista were still on the floor, tears streaming from their eyes.

Large bubbly anime tears ran down his cheeks. "Its not that funny!"

Then Sora rose to her feet and turned to Tai. "Need help?" she asked him. And with that, she licked the cake off his left cheek, making Tai blush almost as red as Miyako.

Krista (who was still on the floor) looked up at Sora and Tai with eyes wide. She blinked a few times before covering her eyes. "AHHH MY EYES!"

Tai froze.

Sora just giggled.

Kari's eyes widened at the scene before she let out a giggle. "So, does it taste good?"  
"Or should I say he?" she winked.

With that, Tai turned even redder.

Sora blinked. "U-uhhh..." She looked at Tai who was blushing like crazy. "Delicious!" she said and winked at him before skipping off toward the couch where T.K, Davis and Iori sat.

Krista stared up at Tai and giggled. "You look funny," she pointed at him as a small piece of cake slid from his chin.

"Heh..." was all that Tai could muster to Krista's accusation.

Just as Krista was about to rise from the position of "rolling on the floor laughing" a foot pressed itself on her fingers. She squealed loudly, looking up for the suspect. It was a young boy with short but spiky red hair and dark eyes.

"O-owwie..." she mumbled, rising to her feet. To her surprise, she was just about the same height as the boy.

"Hiya." was all she managed to say.

Yamato groaned. It was like this every time they all got together. The squealing, laughing, the... broken hearts. For once, he just wanted to get away from everything... especially today.

Suddenly a loud banging came from behind Yamato's door. "Can I come in?" asked a female voice.

Another groan. "Go away," Yamato mumbled from beneath his pillow.

"It's Sora..." There was a moment of silence… "Please, Matt. I want to talk to you for a minute."

Matt sighed. Sora was the first and last person he wanted to see. "Fine." he grumbled, head still covered with pillow.

Sora slowly walked into the room and took a seat beside him. She turned towards him and grabbed the pillow off his head. His hair was messed up from being buried under a pillow and his eyes held dark bags beneath them, indicating that he obviously hadn't slept for a while.

"Matt..." she began, noticing he was trying to avoid looking into her eyes,

Matt gave Sora an angry look and made a grab for the stolen pillow.

Sora held the pillow behind her back. "Matt, listen to me."

"Ugh..." He let his face bury itself into the mattress.

She sighed profoundly and then placed the pillow underneath her rear. "Matt, I know you're not a party person, but you need to get out and socialize for just a bit."

No response.

"Well, if it makes you any happier, some one threw your cake at Tai..." she trailed off.

Usually, Matt would have snorted at this, thinking of Taichi's face covered in icing but instead he coldly responded, "Good."

Sora looked concerned. She hated seeing him like this. Her eyes started to water. "Matt, please... Think of the others..."

Hearing Sora's voice choke up ate at his insides. He rolled over and sat up, still attempting to avoid eye contact.

"We barely get to see you now that your practicing for the concert next week..." she paused and sighed. "It would be really nice if the least you could do was come out and say hi."

"Yea... I know... be a friend, right?" He asked, sarcastically.

Sora didn't respond. Her expression said was she was feeling. "Please, Matt," was all she managed to say.

She couldn't find the words to convince him to come out so rose to her feet and started toward the door. She stopped abruptly and sighed. "I'll be here, Matt..." she began. "Whenever you decide to come out...I'll be waiting."

Everything inside him wanted to scream 'No!' he didn't want to deal with it, with everyone feeling sorry for him, trying to wish him a happy birthday. All he wanted to do was go somewhere else. Slowly, he looked at Sora, meeting her eyes with his. Every ounce of pain he felt at that moment bottled up in them and threatened to explode.

Sora began to choke back on her tears but she couldn't let him see her like this, so she quickly turned away from him, facing the door. She wanted to move but she couldn't. One side of her wanted to stay and cry into his shoulder, telling him how much he meant to her and part of her just wanted to forget him. Completely.

She chose the side of her that exited the room and left, clicking the door softly behind her. But she just couldn't forget him. Not yet.

As Sora left, Matt felt his just another piece of him tear. As much as she said she was waiting for him, he knew it wasn't true... at least not in the long run.

Sora's eyes darted across the apartment's living room, looking for her cousin.  
She saw her standing in front of Izzy, both of them blushing furiously, not speaking a word.

Izzy sweatdropped at the long silence. "Uh... sorry," he said, bowing slightly.

Krista slightly cocked her head to one side. "Are you a sophmore?" She was judging the young boy by his height. She smiled, waiting for his response.

An added blush filled Izzy's cheeks. "Uh... actually I'm a senior."

Krista's eyes widened. She didn't want to tell him flat out that he was too short. So she just smiled. Again. "Oh. Well, nice to meet you. I'm Krista." She held out her hand.

Izzy hesitantly shook her hand. "Koushiro Izumi...well actually, most people just call me Izzy... Tai never knew how to say Koushiro properly," he said, smiling slightly.

Krista nodded. "Alrighty! So I guess it's okay if I call you Izzy?"

"Correct. Unless you want to attempt Koushiro."

"Koi...err..koo..kooshioro?" Krista sighed and her head lowered. "Yeah, I like Izzy." she smiled.

Izzy laughed, his cheeks tinted red. "Most people do."

Sora ran up to her cousin and placed her arm around her neck. "Hey! So I noticed you met Izzy."

Krista nodded. "Yep."

Sora turned to Izzy and grinned. "She's my cousin. See the similarity?" She pulled Krista's face close to hers to their cheeks pressed against each other's.

Izzy sweatdropped.

In the meantime, Tai had proceeded to wipe the cake from his face and clothes with various napkins, towels, and parts of Kari's shirt.

Sora grabbed her cousin by the hand and waved at Izzy before taking off. "Okay, Krista I want you to meet all of my friends." she said as she approached Taichi.

"Tai, I know you've already met her but I want to introduce you two again, since I'm letting her meet everyone." Sora grinned.

Sora then examined Tai from head to toe. "Nice job cleaning up, Tai. Except the smell," she giggled.

At the sight of Sora, Tai returned to the frozen position he had before, remembering her 'tasting' of him. "Heheheh..."

Sora waved her hands in front of his eyes. "TAI! Hello?"

Krista shrugged. "Let's save Tai for later..." she mumbled, as Sora poked Tai's cheek.

Tai's eye twitched slightly, but otherwise remained frozen.

Sora nodded.

Then they approached Iori who was still sitting beside T.K who had a pile of Davis' used tissues on his lap.

"Krista, this is Iori...or Cody." she introduced her. "And Cody, this is my cousin Krista."

Iori stood and bowed slightly. "Its nice to meet you, Krista."

Krista patted his head. "You too." she smiled.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "He's not a dog, Krista..."

"But he's little..." Krista trailed off as Sora pulled her over to T.K.

"T.K, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Krista." Sora introduced.

T.K looked up as he retrieved another tissue from Davis.

"Hello. I'm Takeru Takaishi, Matt's brother. But you can call me T.K."

Krista waved. "Hiya!" she blushed. _Woah...he's a cutie...  
_

Sora sighed and then stood in front of Daisuke who was blowing his nose noisily.

Davis looked up and placed the tissue on TK's lap. "Daisuke Motomiya..." he blew his nose again.

T.K rubbed his back. "Breathe, Davis."

"Hi..." Krista raised an eyebrow.

"B-but, Kariiiii..." Davis cried. "Sh-sh-sheee..." Davis blew his nose again. "Whaaaaaahhhh!" he wept.

Iori returned to his seat between the two older boys, looking slightly wary of Davis.

Sora sighed and grabbed Krista by the arm. "Let's go. I'll introduce you to him another time...when he's not having a meltdown."

The pair approached a young purple-haired girl with abnormally large glasses sitting in a corner. "Yolei?"

Miyako looked up, still bright pink from the violation she just endured. "Oh... hi, Sora."

"I'd like you to meet my cousin, Krista." Sora pushed Krista into view, making her blush slightly.

"H-hey," Krista stammered.

"Oh... hi, there!" Yolei said, standing up. She gave a bright smile and the victory sign. "My name's Miyako!"

Krista smiled at her and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Miyako shook her hand.

Sora raised an eyebrow and then shook her head. "Don't mind her, Miyako, she's not usually this nice..."

Krista blushed and quickly turned to Sora, showing her fists. "What do you mean?"

"Huh?" Miyako cocked her head and looked back and forth between the two cousins.

Sora waved her hands in front of her. "N-nothing I was just kidding!" Sora sweatdropped.

Krista stood closer to Sora. "You better be!"

"Excuse me?" Sora asked.

"You heard me!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"Uh... nothing like a good birthday party, huh?" Miyako said, desperately attempting to separate the two.

Sora wrapped her arms around Krista in a headlock as Krista bit Sora's arm making her squeal, both ignoring Miyako's comment completely.

"Stop fighting. Please!" Yolei tried again.

Nothing.

Sora slammed her foot on Krista's as Krista starting to pull her hair.

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF! RAWWWRRR!" Yolei screamed.

The two of them quickly separated, looking wide-eyed at the young girl, who was panting before them.

Krista placed her hand behind her head and sweatdropped. "S-sorry."

Yolei's head returned to its normal size.

They both smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you." Miyako said, winking and producing a large smile.

Silence.

Sora leaned over and whispered in Krista's ear. "She's scary."

Krista nodded and whispered back. "Let's go..."

Miyako twitched. "I heard that..."

Then they both just tiptoed off without saying goodbye.

After Sora has introduced Krista to almost everyone at Matt's party, she plopped on the sofa opposite of the one where Davis was continuing his meltdown She sighed profoundly as her mind trailed off...and of course, she started thinking of Matt. She slowly closed her eyes and before she knew it, she had drifted into a deep slumber.

Kari resumed attempting to bring Tai back to earth after his second encounter with Sora...

"Taichi? Oh Taiii..." She waved a hand in front of her brother.

Hikari sighed... _What to do? What to do..._

_Oh!_ "Omigod! Sora's got her shirt off!"

Tai jolted. "What!"

Ken dropped his glass of punch and Davis stopped blowing his nose, and before Kari realized it...the whole room was silent.

"I mean... uh... I mean... heheh... " she laughed nervously in the silence.

Davis suddenly interrupted the silence and went back to sobbing and blowing his nose.

T.K patted Davis' back reassuringly. "It's gonna be ooookay..."

Tai, unfortunately returned to a trance, once he realized that Sora did not indeed have her shirt off, to daydreaming about Sora having her shirt off.

It was at this scene that Yamato emerged from his bedroom.

Suddenly the room was silent again...even the sounds of Davis' sobbing died down.

Davis sniffled quietly before interrupting the silence (again). "H-happy birthday...?"

T.K placed a hand over his eyes and groaned, throwing his head back onto the couch.

Yamato slowly scanned the room, looking at each person there. From TK's tissue filled lap, to Ken's broken glass of punch, to the embarrassed Kari. At Davis words, he groaned, turned back around and slammed the door.

T.K groaned once again and turned to face Davis. "Nice going."

At the sound of the door slamming, Sora jumped up from her sleep and looked around, scanning the room as Yamato did just before.

"Can some one please tell me what's going on here?" she asked.

"Matt came out, goggle-head said happy birthday, and then Matt went back in!" Miyako supplied eagerly.

Sora's right eye twitched as her head slowly turned to Tai. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she rose to her feet and lunged at Tai, slamming him on the ground.

"Gah!" Tai shouted. "What did I DO?"

T.K suddenly had to speak up. "SORA! She meant the new goggle-head..." he sighed, pointing to Davis.

Sora's eyes widened and she halted the attack.

Tai choked slightly.

She slowly looked down at the confused Tai and laughed nervously. "S-sorry, Tai..."

"Its..." he gulped, "ok..."

Krista slowly leaned over to Ken and whispered in his ear. "I'm not related to her in any way."

Ken chuckled.

Tai blushed as he noticed that Sora was still on top of him. "Uh... Sora, you can get off me now... " he paused, thinking about what he had just said. "Or... not... I mean... whatever's best for you!"

Sora blinked, realizing she was still on top of Tai. She then turned to Davis, shot him a threatening glare, and went in for the attack.

Iori dove out of the way.

"AHHH!" Davis screamed at the top of his lungs and rose from the couch, running out the apartment door and down the stairs, Sora chanting curses behind him.

Suddenly the room was silent again.

"Um... how 'bout some mood music?" Miyako suggested.

Krista squealed loudly and dove for the stereo, popping in a small cassette tape.

T.K twitched.

Miyako grinned at Krista, thanking God that someone agreed with her for a change.

Krista smiled back and then she heard the music. It was elevator music! Oh no!  
Krista screamed and covered her ears. "WHAT IS THIS?"

T.K shouted over to Krista. "IT'S MY DAD'S STRESS RELIEVING TAPES!"

Izzy quickly assisted by pushing the eject button.

Krista sighed and then turned to Miyako. "Forget the music idea..."

Miyako sweatdropped.

TK chuckled. "The only other tapes are in Matt's room..." he began, blushing. "But right now, he's just not a happy little buffalo. So I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Krista blinked. "A happy what?"

"Never mind." TK sighed.

* * *

Woo! Chapter one..DONE:  
so tell me what you think...please&&thank you!

xoxo  
Kat ;


End file.
